tinyfarmfandomcom-20200214-history
Buildings
Buildings Buildings are generally purchased in the Store tab on the screen's lower corner. Each building has a different effect and cost, and some must be unlocked. House (Player starts with this building) The player's house. For each upgrade, the size of the actual farm is increased, allowing for more placement of buildings and other objects. Additionally, the appearance of the house is also improved with each upgrade. 'Animal Shop' (Player starts with this building) There are two tabs in Animal Shop, The tab with the sheep icon allows you to purchase the first color animal (the cheapest one) of certain species at a static price. Not all animal species are available at the Animal Shop. Some can only be acquired through special events, the Ranger's Cabin, or as Collection rewards. The second tab with a star icon other allows you to purchase most of the talking animals each for 150 and Hello Kitty themed animals starting at 200 . Category:Buildings Category:Gameplay 'Ranger's Cabin' Price: depends on the animal the Ranger Sets out for The Ranger's Cabin allows a player to purchase1 of the 3 animals at a reduced price from one of the seekers. When you hire a Seeker they set out to hunt and trap your animal that you choose. Each animal has a different time length it will take for the Seeker to come back with your animal. When the Seeker returns with your captured animal a symbol will appear of a Fox, when ther are not any Seekers are out a 'Ready' bubble will show above the cabin. It also allows animals to be purchased with bells. The Ranger will always offer you the animals at half price of the Animal Shop, unless it costs Bells, in which it will still offer you the animals for a Gold price instead of Bells. Note: The Ranger's Cabin "restocks" the animals it is offering every 6 hours. The 6 hour timer only begins once you check the Ranger's Cabin after it has restocked, so players don't have to worry about missing a restock while they are unable to log on. Until then, the Ranger will offer the same animal forever, with no time limit. Category:Buildings Category:Gameplay 'Fields' (See table for requirements) Price: 250 each. Extra fields can also be purchased for 10 regardless of level, but if purchased this way, the next field will always cost 10 more than the previous one. Fields are used to plant crops which will earn gold. Multiple fields may be purchased but there is a limit to how many a player is able to buy based on the player's level. 'Animal Barn' (No requirements) Price: 1000 to purchase the building Comes with 3 Slots for the animals for storage. You can buy Additional Slots, the 1st slot cost 500, the 2nd costs 1,000 increasing 500 until the 63rd slot which cost 35,000, and each slot cost + 5,000 from that point on out. You can buy 30 additional slots for Bells as well; 1st cost 10, the 2nd 20, the next 28 cost 30 each The Animal Barn acts as a storage space for animals currently on the farm. As each animal slot for the farm becomes very expensive quickly, the barn is an efficient way to keep many animals readily available for raising on the farm as each barn slot scales much lower in price than animal slots. Animals do NOT grow when in the barn. Their progress, however, is saved so when you bring them out later the timer will pick up where it left off. Category:Buildings Category:Gameplay 'Love House' (Level 15 required) The Love House provides 5 Love Points after specific time intervals. Just like the House, its appearance changes as it is upgraded. 'Food Factory' (Level 25 required) The Food Factory provides additional every 6 hours. Just like the House, its appearance changes as it is upgraded. 'Christmas Tree' (No requirements) The Christmas Tree provides a single Bell after specific time intervals. This is a very important building as Bells are very rare in this game. 'Ice Cream Parlor' (No requirements) The Ice Cream Parlor provides additional every 6 hours. 'Bell Tree' (No requirements) Just like the Christmas Tree, the Bell Tree provides a single Bell after specific time intervals. Unlike the Christmas Tree, purchasing this building costs Bells, making the Christmas Tree easier to get. 'Cleaning Room' (Level 5 required) The Cleaning Room provides additional every 6hrs. 'Windmill' The Windmill provides additional every 6hrs. 'Breeding Barn' The Breeding Barn allows friends to breed their animals for a chance in a different offspring. Category:Buildings